Final Chance
by anonymous.mystery95
Summary: 'We've all heard of the straw that broke the camel's back. In Rose's case it was her last math exam.' With one final chance to save her life, she turns to the one person that has almost endured it all. Almost. Three-shot.
1. Final Chance Prt 1

Everyone's heard of the straw that broke the camel's back, in Rose's case it was her last math exam.

Not that she failed, because most people don't consider an A minus a failure, in fact most people that have attended St Hopes' would know that receiving that on an exam was a feat in itself, if not something short of a miracle. However, as Rose walked into St Hopes that morning she couldn't help feel like a failure, but the overwhelming feeling she had- that was hatred. And that hatred was the reason why she was carrying an overly large bag filled with items. She refused to let anyone touch it, let alone see the contents of it.

_**... 5 days later...**_

Frank had never been happier than at the moment that Oscar walked through the gate, mentally noting that he really had to send Christine a box of chocolates in thanks for the fact that she forced Oscar to come to school half an hour early every morning. Because this morning he really needed backup.

'Oscar. Thank goodness your here. I have a short but deadly mission... and I need your help.' Whatever sleepiness Oscar had walking through the gate had disappeared with the utterance 'assigned' 'deadly' 'mission' and 'help.' A brain that was asleep seconds before was now in overdrive, analysing the threat rating from Frank's expression and ruling out criminals that couldn't achieve that concern. After a minute of thinking Oscar's list of potential evil master-minds consisted of none. That only mildly concerned him.

'Sure, I'm ready for it...But what about the others, they would hate to miss out on a mission as important as this.'

'Oscar, this may come as a surprise but I need back-up immediately. I wouldn't ask for your help if it wasn't really urgent, every moment that has passed has added to the threat. And with this threat it would be suicide if M.I. 9 were to find out about it. You have to promise me one thing however, no matter what happens, you won't act irrationally.' Oscar's concern was rapidly increasing; this was not Frank's normal response.

'It's okay Frank, I won't.' Frank seemed to already start doubting the logic he used that convinced him to ask Oscar for help. So, tilting his head slightly Oscar asked the important question. 'So what is the actual mission?'

'There has been a breach.' Oscar looked unfazed, and slightly confused. That had already occurred, so why this was instance so much more important than the last? Frank could see that Oscar didn't fully comprehend the seriousness of the case. 'At this school. An enemy agent has infiltrated the school and has been hacking files.' The enormity of the case finally dawned on Oscar; questions swamped his mind, but he reduced it to the two most important ones.

'Who are they and where are they now?'

'Their identity is unknown, but as for their location' Frank's face involuntarily twitched 'it's at HQ.' And that was when Oscar really started worrying.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

'So you remember the plan?' Oscar looked at Frank incredulously; he started to doubt the sanity of his mentor. Oscar did not only know the plan; he thought it out, he filtered out any of the issues surrounding the plan and he made a backup plan in case that failed. Once he looked at Frank's face, however, the doubt slowly started to reside; the concern etched on his face was obvious-even to a random individual, and Oscar knew that the concern was not for himself; but rather the teen in front of him. His, that is, Oscar's role in the mission was far more riskier than Frank's- much to Frank's displeasure- but only Frank had the expertise to successfully accomplish the other half of the mission and even that wasn't a certainty. Oscar just nodded in response, and walked away to the entrance of the headquarters, the 'caretaker's closet' all the while knowing where Frank was heading. He was just hoping that he would be subtle enough to not be noticed, but quick enough to get there on time. He slid the light switch with great discretion and placed his finger on the scanner underneath it; thinking about his two colleagues who had done this numerous times in the past without a second thought, thinking about his two predecessors who had done this without ever doubting, or ever needed to doubt the security of their second home. He opened the door hoping that this wouldn't be the last time this would occur, he pulled the broom needing the comfort of his friends that he ironically didn't want to see with this predicament occurring. He was thankful for the speed and efficiency of the lift, taking him down in a few microseconds. He was also thankful for the fact that it was deathly silent- no intruder would see him coming until he was there, giving him and Frank the only thing that could possibly be considered an advantage.

It gave him the element of surprise.

The door opened, and by that time he had channelled the worry that he had and converted into anger. The realisation that if SKUL, or any person, were to break into HQ and find out their identities-his in particular- hit him hard; he would have to leave his colleagues, his friends, his other halves. No goodbyes, no forwarding addresses, he would effectually be a ghost in their past. But, he noted, they wouldn't be the one's haunted everyday with the loss, they would eventually move on with their lives and in M.I. units, he would have to start a new identity, a new life. And so, as the door opened Oscar made a personal commitment to himself that he was NOT going to let some low life, scum of the earth criminal strip him from the only piece of happiness in his life.

'Stay where you are and put your hands up. Don't try anything if you want a short sentence.' Oscar knew the risks involved with walking into an isolated building-filled with weapons-blind and defenceless, and they were not pretty. Nothing was certain in this mission; everything was based on assumptions and hope. He could only assume that authoritative voice he was using and the surprise of him arriving so early would be able to ruin any thought patterns of his adversary until Frank arrived. He could only hope that the prototypes that Frank had been working on in the back of HQ would work or they both would be in serious trouble. But when he saw who the 'intruder' was, he was only certain of one thing.

He definitely did not have the advantage of surprise.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

'Rose? What on earth are you doing in HQ at this time? If Frank was correct, and he usually is, you've been here for at least three hours. Not only is that not natural for anyone, it abnormal. Even for you.' The last sentence was an afterthought; he added it to get a laugh, a scolding or any response from the black haired beauty in front of him. But she just turned around to face him and stared, no greeting, no smile, no sign she even recognised him. A thought flittered through his mid that she was a robot, similar to the one's created by Andrea Ivanovic a few months ago, but he quickly brushed that aside. He could easily tell the difference between the two; though the similarities were so unnerving he struggled to even touch the robot version because of his emotions. He knew that this was Rose, his Rose, but there was something wrong with her. With a few quick strides in her direction, he reached object of his affections and looked into her eyes. Her empty, vacant, emotionless, expressionless eyes. He lifted her chin up to look at her more closely; there was no resistance, just the single fluid-like movement of her body. The surrealism of the situation was affecting Oscar more heavily than the threat of someone breaking into HQ. 'Rose? Rose, speak to me. Please.' The pleading whisper from Oscar conveyed the pure desperation that he was going through, but whether Rose noticed it- or even cared - was something less obvious. He took another step closer, clearly invading her personal space, but she took no notice, she just continued to stare at him. When he put his hands on her shoulders, however, he could physically feel her tense up and he saw the flinch. And that's when he knew that it really was Rose, but something happened.

Something big.

The discovery of that 'something' was interrupted by a pumped up Frank, running on pure adrenaline and fear, coming to zap Rose with a taser that would render her unconscious for at least a day. Oscar temporarily forgot Frank was coming, but once he saw movement coming from the tunnels he knew what was about to occur. So, with speed so fast it would put Carrie's position on the team in jeopardy, he pulled Rose into his chest and put his back towards Frank, so that if anyone would be stung it would be him. Frank, who saw this happen, altered the movement of his arm so that it missed Oscar by millimetres. He then just stood there confused; puzzled over the fact that Oscar was trying to protect the intruder. Oscar, on the other hand, was bracing himself for the body-numbing sting of the taser, all the while holding onto Rose as if his life depended on it. After a few seconds, when he realised that he wasn't hit with the taser, he relaxed himself and, much to his chagrin, let go of Rose to face Frank.

'Frank, meet our "intruder," Rose.' He took a step to the left so Frank would be able to see her in all her glory. Oscar was amused by the bewildered expression on Frank's face when he saw that it was indeed Rose and not some 6 foot, muscular-yet vile- criminal, as his imagination had led him to believe. Oscar then went to look at Rose who, just like when she saw Oscar, just stared blankly; this time however, it was directed toward Frank.

'Rose, what are you doing here? It's... not ... like ... what is that over there?' Frank had gotten distracted by an overly large bag near one of the pillars of HQ; a bag that he would have ignored had it not had numerous items of clothing pouring out of it. Girl's clothing.

And this is when Oscar saw the first emotion to flood Rose's face that day, though he wasn't relived, as he assumed he would be when he first noticed her expressionless. Because that emotion was anger; but not normal anger, it was as if the inner demon inside Rose had been released, the vicious animal behaviour in her made her pounce to the bag and protect it like a lioness to her cubs.

'Don't say a thing. Just go up the elevator and pretend this never occurred.' Rose pointed towards the lift. 'Walk. No questions. Now.' Oscar anxiousness had been growing ever since he saw Frank that morning, and it had now reached its climax. He had never seen Rose like this in their entire friendship, and he knew that the 'something' would not just be big- it would be off the chart if it was able to cause Rose to act in such an erratic and strange way. Oscar wanted to walk towards her, to ask her what was causing this reaction, he wanted to hug her and calm her down until she was normal. He wanted to do all that but he was unable to get his body to anything, it seemed the connection between his brain and his muscles was severed with the change in her attitude. He was transfixed in that spot, staring at Rose, and he continued to do so until Frank decided to do something. And that something included interrogating the girl until she cracked.

'Rose, what on earth is wrong with you. We are not going to let you do anything without our knowledge or consent. We are a team. And teamwork does not include and individual secretly hacking into the M.I.9 mainframe for classified information. We can't let you get away with anything- so if you plan on walking out of HQ a free girl you are going to explain to us what you were doing on the M.I.9 and why there is a bag containing enough of your clothing to last a week.' Oscar was curiously wondering why Frank had constantly said "we" because he knew that if Rose had asked him to leave kindly, he probably would have done so – until he understood the reasoning of her. Then he would have questioned her logic.

Rose stood there defiantly, refusing to let Frank receive and answer or go anywhere near the bag that she possessively took care of. Oscar realised that this might take a while sat on the table in HQ, he put his hands on the table as well-with the intention of leaning on them- but when his fingers brushed against a piece of paper, his spy curiosity piqued and he picked it up and read it. And that's when more pieces of the puzzle fell. And that's when he got a vague idea of what Rose was doing in HQ with the mysterious bag.

But this idea- it just confused him even more.

And so, with a flood of confidence suddenly, he decided to read the letter out loud '...blah, blah, blah. Okay "..._this camp, lasting for three days, is a compulsory school requirement, meant to build social and humanitarian skills. It is designed to show the children how people in less fortunate countries live as well as building long lasting friendships between the pupils of St Hopes. When this camp has ended- they will be required to write an essay on the experience as well as start a project to help the people who constantly have to live in the conditions that the children had to endure for the three days... "_more rubbish "..._Kenneth Flatley_." And there is his signature.' Both Frank and Oscar gave a pointed look at Rose, who had found a sudden interest with the intricate design of the floor. This gave Oscar the confidence that he needed to walk up to Rose; she was no longer and angry vixen, but was more like the Rose he knew. He stood next to her and when she looked up at him all he could see is guilt, fear and desperation. 'Rose,' he started, both forgetting about Frank for the moment 'why the elaborate lies, why have you been hiding in HQ for three days? You can tell me, can't you? ' Rose nodded defeated and looked up at him.

'Oscar, I need to move in with you.' This took the blonde haired boy by surprise.

'What, but I live in a-' he was going to say M.I. unit orphanage but Rose cut him off.

'I know.'

'Why.' While that word may be simple he knew that the answer would not be. Because if something was to drive Rose to the brink of insanity, it was not going to be a straightforward answer. Hurt flashed through Rose's eyes before she spoke, her voice betraying her the emotions she was trying to hide.

'Idecidedtorunawayfromhome.' Rose mumbled really fast, hoping he would leave it at that and understand what she had just said. But as fate would have it, the only one who understood what she said was Frank.

'You what? Rose you cannot just do that, even if you are an M.I.9 agent. In fact, that is even worse, it is risky to have an agent you is that capricious, or emotionally unstable.' Frank took a deep breath, calmed his voice down and in an anxious tone he added 'Rose, this type of spontaneous behaviour is grounds for dismissal.' Oscar, who didn't catch what Rose had said before, was confused and worried... predominately worried though.

'Wait, can someone explain to me what Rose did that was so serious.'

Rose looked him in the eye and said very decidedly 'I. Decided. To. Run - '

'She ran away and I assume with the bags that she had been living here for the past three days. For completely no reason too. Not only that, she had been hacking the M.I.9 mainframe for...' Frank drifted off into silence for a while before looking to Rose and asking her the question that had suddenly hit him. 'Rose, what exactly were you doing on the M.I.9 mainframe?'

'I was...using it for information.' Finished Rose smiling, realising that she didn't lie- she just was being vague; refusing to give any specific information unless asked for it. Unfortunately, she was talking to Frank- a master technician known by all M.I. units- and so, with that response, he just walked to the computer and pulled up the files.

'How long have you had this idea of running away?' questioned Frank, when the files popped up. With that, Oscar went to the computers to see what Frank had discovered. And what they saw was 5 hours' worth of hacked files on every single M.I.9 owned/ funded shelter home, orphanage, "youth" hostel. Every building that was known by all MI Units was up there. Had it not been Rose who had done all this, Oscar and Frank would be petrified about the safety of all the individuals in there- but it was Rose and so all they were was confused.

'And that's why I need to move in with you. Out of every M.I. owned building, yours is the perfect location. It is not so far away from the school that I have to travel hours to arrive here yet it's not so close that my neighbours will recognise me and start asking questions.' Oscar looked at Rose bewildered, while she was looking into the distance, as if she was answering a math equation of the top of her head-and not talking about something that could affect her entire future with the organisation.

'You aren't going anywhere until you give me a legitimate reason to let you stay with me...at the orphanage.' Rose's face darkened.

'I'm having family problems.'

'What's wrong with the family?' He knew once the words left his mouth it was the wrong question to ask. He had family problems and he hated it when people would inquire about it. Rose was the only one that ever got information about his family- and it wasn't necessarily with his support. But he could tell that the wounds were still new, in his experience it took him an entire year to even accept that his mother was a traitor, another two to verbally say the fact. Her face reiterated the truth to his assumptions- he clearly wasn't going to get any information on that. 'Fine. Fine, don't answer that. '

'I wasn't planning to.'

'Fine, but you could always tell one of your friends about what was going on.'

'Yeah right. Do you mean Avril- the girl who tortures me every day for actually _**trying**_ in school, because every essay I hand in destroys the rainforests, raises the carbon levels and brings us one step closer to the ruination of the world. That girl holds me solely responsible for destruction of the Greenwood forest even though I have no control over what paper my mother buys my family. Or are we talking about Scoop Doggy – the guy who will insult me behind my back and then claim that I will be ' so easy to get' because no normal guy would ever be interested in me because I am a geek, so I would be happy with any attention that I get. Or Davina – the fashionista who's first thought when seeing me is what's wrong with my outfit – even though it is school policy to wear the uniform. Or Donovan who –

'Okay, okay I get the picture.' Oscar sighed, slightly frustrated at the way things were turning out, but more so towards the people at the school. The judgemental superficial people who claimed to be their friends. He walked to Rose and held the side of her arms lightly, noting she wasn't as tense as before. His voice dropped, both in tone and volume, and he sounded slightly hurt when he continued 'Well, what about Carrie or Frank you could always turn them. Or, hey, you know I was always an option too- it's not like I'd do anything to you with the information. Unlike the _others_' his voice was filled with disgust as he said that word 'I actually care about you.' Rose flushed a little before answering.

'I know... I meant to say...what I mean is... ' Rose was now flushed and tongue tied. Oscar was going to press her for answers but a soft bell stopped him.

The phrase 'saved by the bell' had never rung more true for Rose than at that moment. Pun intended.

'Oh' smiled Rose 'I'm never late for class, so I need to go now.' She rushed to the elevator and before it closed she shouted a compromise 'I'll go with you home today, and if your caretaker allows me to stay the night I'll answer every question you have.'

'Promise?' questioned Oscar and he got a muffled 'promise' in response. He directed a forced smile towards Frank before he walked to the elevator himself. As he got on, as he faced Frank and the M.I. High HQ, as he saw the elevator doors close he could think of one thing.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

_**TBC.**_

Hello y'all. I was kinda, sorta working on this instead of my other fic. Not mentioning any names *cough- MIHTD-cough* It's so funny because this was supposed to be a one shot, but I don't think you'd read a one shot with 11 250 words (I would-and have- but I'm special :)so yeah…that didn't happen, instead it is a three-shot YAY! So anyways, the entire story is finished as I thought it was gonna be a one shot.

*insert smiley face* thank you to all those who reviews MIHTD by the way; the 20 reviews brought a smile to my face. PS some confidential information, the next chapter is definitely finished, the chapter after that is either almost complete or I have 2 half chapters (I want to split that into 2 but we'll see) so expect an update within the next year or so.

I don't think I need to say it, so I will: REVIEW!


	2. Final Chance Prt 2

'… _Tonight was going to be interesting…'_

_**-ROSCAR-**_

They both met at the gate once the bell rang, well to be more specific they walked to the gate together – it's not like Oscar was going to let her out of his sight after the startling revelations of the morning. Carrie had been slightly suspicious of the behaviour of her two best friends as Rose arrived to class a few seconds late and Oscar arrived a minute after. But their action towards each other was relatively similar when compared to other days, because although they don't realise it, they are metaphorically conjoined in the hip. The only major difference was the isolation Rose intentionally went through, refusing to talk to everyone, occasionally Carrie herself. As for Oscar, she had never seen him act so coldly towards his friends as he did today, it was so bad that he told Avril off for asking him to sign her petition. It was so loud that Carrie, who was in the class across the hall, was able to hear. It was something about essays, failure, and narrow mindedness. So, in conclusion, Carrie was definitely suspicious about their behaviour.

To other people.

So, during their break, she approached them hesitantly afraid of what she was going to find out. She needn't have worried though, for she found out only slightly more than Oscar did- and that was due to her spy skills. Rose had refused to say anything to Carrie as well – it had been Oscar that told Carrie everything that he knew. Once Carrie had heard about the forged letter about the camp her eyes lit up, and she snatched it out of Oscar's hand so that she could read it for herself...and possibly use it for future reference. Once she had read it however, a confused look passed over her normally happy features and she questioned Rose on a point that Oscar had skimmed over.

'Rose...umm, the date that this camp ended was yesterday. What have you been doin' for the past night.' Rose avoided Carrie's eye contact while Oscar attempted to grab the note from Carrie. Carrie, who did not like him attempting to do what she had done a few minutes prior held it out of his reach. 'Calm down and I'll show you.' Oscar reluctantly obeyed her commands as he knew that Carrie wouldn't show him otherwise. 'See 'ere. The supposed camp ended on the 24th but today is the 25th, so for the night between the 24th and today Rose had no reason for being away.' Carrie drew her attention away from Oscar and the note and brought it to Rose. 'So, what's your mum gonna think, with you missing during the night. She coulda rang the police or something.' Rose cleared her throat before looking at Carrie apologetically and answering the question.

'No, she is not expecting me home until today, that's why I'm so desperate to stay with Oscar until the thing is settled.'

'What thing, and anyways, why can't you stay with me; I'm not such a bad hostess now am I?'

'What do you think I've been "doing" for the past night? That is why there are no police reports on the M.I.9 mainframe about Rose Gupta being missing. I kind of bugged your phone and directed any call from my house to the M.I. High headquarters instead of it being directed to your house. It didn't occur though so don't worry. And anyways' Rose's face went deathly serious 'the "thing" is not important, nor will it be discussed. Not here, not anywhere. Unless of course this is an M.I.9 orphanage.' Carrie's eyebrows shot up with the startling way that the events were turning out. But that did explain Rose's different behaviour. Sightly. As for Oscar, with the way he vehemently criticised his friends because of their treatment of Rose, she was pretty sure that he was now harbouring a grudge against them all.

So, back to the present, Rose and Oscar were walking together to the bus stand that would drop Oscar home every day. The 'orphanage' was on the outskirts of the suburb, but as it was a rather small suburb it was only a 40 minute bus trip on a good day. The orphanage, in fact was not an orphanage of sorts, but an undercover building that housed young children. Young children whose parents were out on a mission, young ones whose parents had died whether on a mission or of natural causes, young ones whose parents were MIA, whose parents were evil and the special rarities like Oscar whose were 2 or more of the above. Oscar had a bitter taste in his mouth when on the bus taking Rose to his home, wondering what her reaction would be when she saw where he lived, how he lived... when she saw another part him, a part he hid from her for so long. Rose herself was feeling slightly edgy- for different reasons however. Her plan, the drastic piece of action was finally in the making, but whether it came to fruition that was up to the kindness of Christine's heart. When they finally arrived at the stop they both muttered a 'thankyou' to the bus driver before making the small trip to the building which they would spend the night. Rose hugged the overly large bag to her chest as they both went in silence with the chilly air whipping around them. The anticipation building up inside of Rose reached its height when Oscar knocked on the door with two sharp knocks. When noise was heard behind the door he said the password:

'The jay bird has brought its baggage. It will grow stronger. It will grow mightier. It will prevail.' There was a soft grunt as a series of locks and chains were removed so that the door could be opened. Once the door opened however, a tall young women- one who was definitely well built as Rose noted – stood in its place. She smiled warmly at Oscar, but then her focus was all on Rose. Rose squirmed under the gaze, but then she smiled just as strongly to Rose and so the little girl felt a little confident.

'I didn't know you were bringing a friend over Oscar. Does she know?'

'Don't worry. I didn't either. Anyway, I wouldn't have brought her over if she didn't know, in fact she's a part of the team, Christine this is Rose.' Christine's eyes sparkled at the familiar name and turned back to Rose.

'Ohh, so your darling Rose. You don't know how much Oscar talks about you and your missions together.' Oscar blushed and Rose smiled back at the comment.

'Oh, I think I know. But at least he has someone at home to talk to about the missions.' The talk about home brought back up some bad memories for Rose and her countenance immediately fell. Christine noticed the change in the girl and so with a big smile she said

'Oh goodness, what an awful woman I am, it's so cold outside and here I am forcing you to endure it. You both can come in and I'll make you a cup of cocoa.' The two teenagers took warmly to that suggestion and entered the building. 'Oscar, can you show Rose to a room, the one a few doors from you is free isn't it?' They both stopped halfway down the hallway and stared at Christine. 'She is staying the night isn't she?' They both nodded dumbly surprised at the speed at which Christine was able to deduce that. 'Alright then, well I'll go make the hot cocoa.' And so, they went to the room which Rose would be staying the night.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

'She seems nice.'

Those were the words Rose used to hopefully break the ice that had magically frozen between the two.

'Yeah, she is. She is more like my second mother.'

'Ohh.' That was all Rose could say. And so the silence returned.

'Well, this is your room and mine is just two down to the left.' Rose dropped her bag on the floor and for the first time in a long time she smiled. She than looked at Oscar who was just staring blankly at her.

'You don't like me staying here do you?' The smile had left immediately.

'It's not that. I just don't like how distant you are.' Oscar sighed, put his hands in his pockets and continued. 'Rose, I want to help you, I want to be the person that you turn to when you need help but I can't be that person if you refuse to speak to me.'

'Oscar, you are the person that I turn to, it's just that everything is so difficult and I can barely cope and I don't want to weigh you down with my problems. I don't want to do that to you of all people.' Oscar knew what she meant and it touched his heart all the more so in an instant of impulse he wrapped his arms around her and like all the moments before she tensed up and didn't return the sign of affection. But like last time, he refused to give in to her.

'Rose' is what he murmured in her hair before he felt the nod in his chest and the slow rising of her hands until they wrapped around him. He had to, however give her a little squeeze before she calmed down and relaxed. After a minute or so pulled away and gave her a smile. 'That wasn't so hard was it?'

'No, not really.'

'Than why is it so hard for you to accept hugs? I mean Rose, why do you tense up whenever you get touched by anyone?' He sighed before continuing 'what happened to you?'

Rose looked down, forcing all emotion to leave her face before she looked up to answer him. 'Later, I'll tell you everything later.' She then smiled, grabbed his hands and led him outside the room while she turned around and said 'but right now let's get some hot cocoa.' Oscar knew she was going to avoid this for as long as possible, but the impact was softened by the thought of Christine's hot cocoa rushing down his throat.

They could see the hot beverage sitting on the table when they neared the room, but as for Christine, she was not seen anywhere. And that was because she was standing behind the pair. The pair who had a heart attack (figuratively of course) when she revealed her location.

'Goodness Christine, you shouldn't do that to us.' Scolded Oscar playfully.

'It's not my fault your spy skills are getting sloppy. How do expect to survive if you can't hear the simple scuffling of my shoes.'

'But you're barefooted. ' noted Rose without missing a beat.

'See _that_ is what I expect from you people' exclaimed Christine with a twinkle in her eyes.

'Yeah yeah, whatever.' Muttered Oscar to himself. Rose giggled at the comical display between the two and sat in front of one of the two cups of hot cocoa. She fanned the steam toward her and took a deep whiff of the heavenly scent. Oscar on the other hand blew it away and after a few seconds started to sip the drink.

'Mmmm, it's wonderful.' They said together, and Oscar looked at Rose bewildered. 'You haven't tasted it yet, how do you know it tastes so great?'

'Well Oscar, it is proven that your sense of smell is stronger than your sense of taste. That's why when you get sick you can't taste anything, because in actuality it is your sense of smell that "tastes" the food. So, if I like the smell than I will most probably like the taste.' Rose - whose face had been serious up to this point, broke into a grin - 'and this smells divine.' Oscar rolled his eyes at her and they both drank their hot beverage in silence. Christine was busying all around the kitchen, and as the pair got up to walk out the room Christine shouted:

'Don't forget to tutor Emily in math at 4.' Rose's eyes enlarged at that.

'Can I come too?'

'Rose, with your mathematical brain, you can tutor Emily yourself.' Rose squealed like a little kid, and Oscar was starting to see a side to Rose he had never noticed before. He turned to Christine and asked:

'What can we do in the meantime?'

'Anything.' Was her blunt reply, and without a moment's hesitation Rose grabbed Oscar's hand and pulled him towards the door.

'Come on Oscar, I want to see the little kids here.' Rose said cheerfully to Oscar 'they cannot be worse than what I'm related too.' That part was whispered to herself.

'Oh that reminds me, Rose, at 8:30 the young one's go to bed. That is when you and I are going to have a special chat. I think you know what it's about, this "chat" is going to determine whether you get to stay here.' Christine noticed the way the two seemed to gravitate towards each other when she said that, and so she decided to include Oscar in the small meeting that they would have.

And so, with the time set, all they could do is count the minutes passing by as they waited for the dreaded moment.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

The minutes had turned into seconds, and at 8:30 Oscar, Rose and Christine had assembled in the kitchen area for the meeting. It was awkward in the beginning, with neither Oscar nor Rose wanting to start the conversation and Christine didn't know what to say. But the inevitable had to happen and she did initiate the conversation.

'Rose, there is no point beating around the bush, why have you run away from home.'

'I have problems.'

'What problem.'

'Family.'

'Rose, it's not that we don't like you here, you are a godsend when it comes to the children. It's just that if you had a small disagreement with your parents we cannot hold you here. Just because you are a spy, it does not give special privileges. So you have to tell us: what is wrong with you?'

'I have family problems.' Christine let out an exasperated sigh, and was going to continue but Oscar butt in.

'Well I can help with that.'

'How?' Both Rose and Christine looked at him confused.

'Well, as a "certified" psychologist I am pretty sure I can give some free counselling. I admit I would be bias in Rose's favour, but with at least 6 months of it the relationship should improve dramatically.' Christine gave Rose a pointed look, agreeing with Oscar's suggestion.

'That won't help. When I told my dad about what was happening my mum went berserk. She promised not to do anything and didn't for a while. But then she said we needed more money and convinced him to get a second job in the night.' Rose shivered at the thoughts that came to her head. 'Then it started again, only it was worse...and he has no clue.'

Both Oscar and Christine were even more confused, it was like Rose had started from the middle of the story, they understood a little- but not everything.

'Rose, darling, who is doing this to you?' Rose was silent for a minute or so, willing the tears to not fall. Then with something less than a whisper she answered.

'My mum.'

'And what is she doing to you?' With that question Rose stood up and turned her back to the others. Her arms were crossed around her stomach, and she was playing with the corners of her shirt.

'Are you sure you want to know?' With the nods that she could see in the corner of her eye, she did something she never thought she would do. In lightning speed-a blink and you'll miss it (which Oscar did fortunately) - she pulled the corner of the shirt over the top of her head and pinned it to her sides with her arms so that the only thing they were able to see was her back.

But after that they wish they hadn't.

Because covering her entire back were contusions and bruises, the purple/ blue ones were fairly recent while it was obvious that the yellow ones were at least a few weeks old. The most predominate one however was a belt shaped marking going from one side of her body to the other. It was so bad that the shape had imprinted itself on Rose and the holes of the belt could be seen.

What also could be seen was the buckle.

Oscar had walked out of the room and walked back in. The grotesque sight wasn't as bad as the knowledge that it was on his best friend, and he had no idea it was occurring. He saw Christine walk forward to touch it, but Rose sensed that as well and immediately put the shirt back on faced them, an aggressive look on her face. After the realisation hit her she relaxed slightly and smiled weakly.

'That is why I ran away, to escape this.' Now it had all become clear to Oscar and Christine, the smoke had lifted and they knew it was not going to be a simple thing to solve. Fatigue hit Rose like a wall, the secret she had held for so long was now open and she suddenly felt sleepy. And so with a yawn she walked away toward her new room. 'We can deal with this later okay.' Christine and Oscar nodded dumbly still processing the startling revelation. 'Alright, well I'm going to bed.' When she walked out of the room Christine shook herself out of her stupor.

'Oscar you should be going to bed too.' Oscar nodded and walked to the door, but not before hearing Christine whisper 'I am going to check on the other kids, once you have changed your clothes talk to Rose.'

_**-ROSCAR-**_

Rose had locked the door before she changed into her pyjama's and while she was changing she felt oddly relieved- as if a large burden had been taken off her. Once she finished she went and opened the window in her room knowing that there was no way for anybody to enter the room through the opening (M.I. 9 standard security). She then walked and opened the door knowing she was safe – there was no chance for M.I.9 to walk in on her sleeping in HQ or no mother to bruise her like she had before. But as Rose swung the door open she heard one thing she never thought she'd hear – the creaking floorboards. Every time her mother was going to hit her Rose would notice that the floorboards would creak alerting her to the dreaded torture that she would soon face.

And that is when it cracked.

All the emotions Rose held in, the hurt, the tears, the emotional pain that had been gnawing at her insides finally found their release. Rose couldn't be strong any longer and she knew it. Oscar who heard what Christine had said was walking to Rose, wishing that M.I. 9 would fix the creaking floorboards which he stepped on. As he approached her room he saw her petite figure clinging onto the door.

And then he saw her fall.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

Hi. Sorry I metaphorically died but the HSC is -grr- so actually getting on a computer to update the story was hell. Anyhow, I am updating now so that should put a smile on your dial (I see you in a little while). Chapters up so –insert smiley face- it hurt writing that scene but I can't stop the way my muse flows.

The reviewee thanks the reviewers for their love and support and patience.

1 more chapter to go…


	3. Final Chance Prt 3

'_And then he saw her fall…'_

_**-ROSCAR-**_

The only thought that was in his mind was that he needed to catch her, and he did so but just barely. He pulled up and into her chest while she cried uncontrollably on his shirt soaking it, his arms wrapped around her and he hummed softly – doing anything to block out the heart wrenching sobs. He rubbed her back comfortingly wondering what had caused such a reaction, when the tears had lessened in strength Oscar attempted to pull away- until he realised that Rose was leaning on him.

"Rose, are you alright... can you stand?" The shaking of her head in his chest answered both his questions as well as indicating that she couldn't speak either. So with careful concentration Oscar slowly lifted Rose off the ground and carried her to the bed, putting her in as little discomfort as she could be considering her predicament. Kneeling over one side of the bed he placed her gently on her side, but as he pulled away he realised that she still hadn't let go of him- and with the grip that she had on his shirt, he had a feeling she wouldn't be letting go any time soon. "Rose, you gotta let go now, it's time for me to leave now." He pleaded, knowing it would be to no avail and so he tried to physically pry her hands off his shirt and pull her head out of chest. She just clung all the harder, but the emotions that had drained her energy moments before still hadn't returned and so with a forceful thrust he pulled her off him and left her laying entangled on the bed. He began to walk away, but his resolution crumbled as he heard her sniffle. "Rose, I really need to leave. It isn't proper for me to be here this late." But as he said that he turned around and started to walk to her.

"Please, don't leave me." It was barely a whisper but Oscar heard it. And he knew she wasn't just talking about here and now. That was the only reason why he was currently sitting on her bed –wearing just a singlet (the wet shirt discarded somewhere on the floor)-with Rose cuddled in his side. They remained that way for a period of time that would be impossible to calculate – feeling as if it were both hours and seconds.

"Rose" sighed Oscar, calmly breaking the silence. He was running his fingers through her hair staring adoringly at the girl who he had cared about for. "I care about you. A lot. But I cannot stay here, if Christine follows her usual pattern she will come here to check on you. And if she sees me here, on your bed, who knows what she will think- and I do not want you to leave. Especially since you just arrived." Oscar realised that he slowly stopped thinking about the physical sense, he knew what Christine –and he, himself- thought about people that would be in that position- context aside.

"Do you want to touch it?" Oscar was expecting pleas and soft crying – anything but that. Rose was looking at him so intently that he struggled to respond.

"But... you need time to heal...physically, emotionally." Rose continued to look at him unwavering in her non-verbal command. Oscar exhaled deeply before admitting the real reason. "Rose, I don't want to hurt you. Not now, not ever. And if I touch you I know I will, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He looked down, almost embarrassed to have that fear. He was so engrossed in his feelings that he didn't realise that Rose had sat up- it was only when he felt her soft hand caress his cheek did he look up into her caring face.

"Oscar, you could never hurt me. No, that's not true- you are the only one that can hurt me. But I trust you and gave you that power. I care about you too much to not take that risk anyway." The piercing look that she gave let him know that it came from the depths of her soul. He was struck dumb with that honest comment and never had such an urging to kiss the girl in front of him. Her outline, which was illuminated with the moonlight, only heightened that feeling- especially since she had never been closer to him than at that moment. But he didn't, she was in a vulnerable state and was very emotional- he didn't want to abuse the state that she was in. That did not mean that it was any more tempting. In fact it was more so.

Oscar lifted up his left hand and held the hand that was still stroking his face and after a few seconds pulled it away from him. Her face was the embodiment of rejection and she pulled her hand away from his own. "Rose-"

"No, Oscar it's fine. I shouldn't have forced you to stay. You can leave- in fact I'd prefer it." For the second time in a matter of minutes Oscar was shocked silent. Rose had slid down by that time and was silently crying herself to sleep- facing the opposite direction of Oscar so that he wouldn't see her face. She was not going to be his charity case. He was not going to back down.

"Okay then." He leaned over to kiss her temple, but as he pulled away he saw the small trickle of tears roll down her nose. He made a resolution to himself that he was not going to become the thing that he had feared for so long, and so he decided to try something he'd never tried before. "That's such a shame though" he said leaning forward towards her ear- all the while lightly grazing her arms with his fingertips. He could feel goose bumps growing on her arms and that gave him the confidence to continue, his mouth a few millimetres away from her ears "because I really don't want to leave you." He felt her shiver against his body and so he removed his hand from her arm to her face- he brushed her fringe away from her face but it fell promptly back. He smiled at that and was thankful that every time the orphanage watched a movie they were dominated by women or in some cases- woman. All those chick-flicks were finally paying off. "Rose look at me." He decided to stop beating around the bush and just know why. She refused too but he continued anyway. "You made a promise to me that if you were allowed to stay here that you would answer every question I had. Well, I am asking them now and I want honest answers." His voice calmed down at this stage, almost to the point of pleading for answers. "Why did you pull away? Why won't you look at me? What did I do wrong? Why won't you answer me Rose? Do you truly like me or am I just misconstruing your reactions?" Rose made no attempt to answer his questions, to look at him or to even acknowledge the fact she heard it. Had it not been for her breathing patterns Oscar would just have assumed she went to sleep. After a while he gave up and went for the door. At the entrance he turned around forlornly and whispered "goodnight Rose." And that's when he heard it. He would have brushed it aside as nothing but his heart hoped to dream. He walked to the other side of the bed, so that he was in between Rose and the window- but more importantly so that Rose was facing him. "What did you say?"

"I thought you didn't reciprocate my feelings." It was barely a whisper but it spoke volumes to Oscar.

"What on earth gave you that impression?" Rose looked sheepish at this stage, colour rising to her cheeks.

"You pulled me away. I thought that meant you didn't like it therefore not liking me in that way." Oscar was in a word was mirthful. The ecstasy that filled him was hard to describe- and hard to contain. Soft laughter erupted from his mouth and it turned into a smile.

"There is no chance of that ever happening. You hear me. Ever." He tickled her and she giggled in response. After the laughter died down and the tickling stopped there was a comfortable silence in the room, but the elephant was still in the room. "Rose, you need to talk to me. I will always be here… but you need to trust me. You do trust me right?"

"Hold me?" She may have answered his question with a question, but that spoke volumes. "Please Oscar. Just hold me." The pleading look she gave crumbled any resistance he may have had, and at the back of his mind he wondered if he would ever be strong against his girl.

* * *

><p>Christine was walking, doing her usual rounds when she walked into Oscar's unusually empty room. Curious to this irregularity she walked into Rose's where she saw him sitting on her bed with Rose cuddled into his chest. She stood at the door and watched, a little hesitant to interrupt the couple.<p>

"Rose, you gotta talk to me. Explain it to me. Cause I'm struggling to understand how anyone could do that… especially to you." Although Rose may not have noticed it, Christine's years of expertise had trained her to detect the small break in Oscar's voice. Realising that this was the closest Rose would get to bearing her soul for a long long time, she quietly walked away –avoiding the creaking floorboards- and snuck away, not wanting to disturb the couple.

"So," said Oscar "when did all..." he paused temporarily, trying to find a word that would adequately describe the atrocities that her mother did to her, but none came to mind so he continued with "_**this **_ start to happen?"

"You don't want to know." Rose shook her head in his chest nuzzling it between the crook of his neck and shoulder, as if it would emphasise her point. Needless to say it didn't.

"Rose, you need to get this off your chest now, before it burdens your life."

"What about you? We still only know a fragment of your problems; as much as you try to hide it I know you are still hurting. Why don't you unburden yourself?" Rose's fiery nature sprung forth at that moment.

"It is too late for me." Oscar sighed and rested his head upon the wall behind him. "It's not worth it. I'm not worth it." Rose by that time was fully sitting up.

"You'll always be worth it, especially to me." Rose tentatively slipped left hand into his right, worrying that she might have taken things too far again, but that worry vanished as Oscar gave her hand a squeeze. Content with that she returned to her original position, breathing in Oscar's scent to give her extra comfort. He looked down to her and smiled at the sight, resisting the urge to let go of her hand and slide it around her waist to pull her closer.

"Maybe someday Rose, but right now is dedicated to you." Rose shuffled closer to him and started to talk in what she hoped was a carefree voice.

"I don't really remember when... no that's a lie. Do you remember the language exam- the one where I can second?" Oscar smiled at that memory; he had prided that first for weeks rubbing it playfully in her face. He dimly remembered her behaviour surrounding that loss; his agitation grew as he recalled that it wasn't very bright.

"What about it?" he asked warily, not wanting to know the answer.

"That is when I first got physically hit, it was only small but I knew it was coming there had been signs and things really hadn't been the same since..." Rose drifted off into silence, the happy façade slowly slipping off her face.

"Since when?" Oscar slowly prodded her, determined to hear the end of it.

"Since I came home one day. It started normally with my mum asking how my day was. But when I told her about this amazing boy who can fluently speak 14 languages and has a thorough knowledge of history she got worried. She had told me not to speak to him and befriend him because he will only ruin my future and break my heart." Rose took a deep breath before continuing "it would have been fine had I not laughed. It would have been impossible to do that and avoid him but she couldn't know why. The look on her face told me things had changed. I don't think I had ever seen her so angry, disappointed or heartbroken. She shook her head at me and said that if anything happened the only person that she could punish is me because I had voluntarily put myself in that position. Then when she found out I came second to that boy she snapped. I had never come second in my life and now I was going to reap my rewards." Tears pricked the corner of Oscar's eyes, but he couldn't cry as Rose was so easily doing, he had to remain strong for both of them. So he just lifted their interlaced hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I am so sorry Rose, I didn't know. This had been going on for two years and you never said a word, and I was such an awful friend that I never noticed. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I ... I ... I tried to. But it just never happened."

"When?"

"You remember the time when Agent X came to take you away."

"Yeah" was Oscar's cautious reply.

"And you remember how none of us knew that Della was Agent X and when you saw her with Donovan and Davina and you went to go and get them out of the school. And you remember the talk that you gave the group, saying how none of us understood what you were going through. Well I was going to say it then, but you cut me off. And then I realised something, I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems- we should be focussing on you. Because I... you... you deserve it so much more than me."

"So, do you mean that if I wasn't a selfish jerk-"

"You never were."

"-This would never have happened."

"You know what. It doesn't really matter anymore. It's over, "what's done is done" now all I want to do is move forward in the future."

"And you will, with me right beside you." Oscar had stopped holding her hand and was drawing intricate patterns on them. Rose started to laugh at the tickling feeling that he was produced, but stopped midway with a yawn. "You need to sleep." Rose opened her mouth to say something but Oscar cut her off "I'll stay until you do." Rose smiled, content with the compromise and snuggled under the sheets. Oscar-who was sitting on top of the sheet- pulled her as close as she could humanely get. He lay on his back, reflecting on the day that had past, the revelations, the life changing decisions. Had he known what would happen that morning he would have laughed but now it had occurred, and he had the girl of his dreams slowly drifting off into sleep, resting her head on his chest, placing her right hand on his heart. She didn't need to put it there however, he knew it was already hers.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

Christine smiled as she slowly lowered herself into her bed, she trusted Oscar more than she trusted herself and she knew the morals that she instilled in the boy in the few years that she knew were strong and would last. She couldn't help but think about when she was in his position all those years ago...although she didn't go about it with the same elegance that he did, she knew that the decisions changed her life. Forever.

_In summary, Christine was not a happy girl. She was late to class and on top of that the resident school 'jock' Troy decided that he needed to hit on a new girl. Despite the fact that she probably wasn't that good looking, he still walked next to her, acting like they were best friends. After 3o seconds of that torture, she snapped._

'_Stop talking to me. Are you not understanding the fact that I am IGNORING you? Or is that a concept that can't penetrate that thick skull of yours.'_

'_Sheesh, what is with everyone telling me that.' He grimaced slightly, running his hands through his short blonde hair. The problem with that however is that his shirt rose slightly, showing a purple bruise that was developing near his hip. While an ordinary person might not have noticed, Christine- a very reluctant spy in training- did. And the horrified gasp that left her mouth alerted Troy to that fact._

'_What on earth is that?' A look of confusion passed across his face until he realised she was talking about the bruise._

'_Oh, that. It's nothing, something I got from my football game last week. I'm surprised anyone noticed.' Although it was whispered to himself, she heard it anyway._

'_Why wouldn't people notice, you're like the most popular kid around.' She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious fact._

'_Just because I'm known, it doesn't mean I'm understood. Just because I'm liked, it doesn't mean I'm cared about.' Christine stopped walking and stared at him for a minute. 'Don't we have Math to go to?' He looked at her confused and she smiled._

'_Sure, aren't we gonna hang out during our break.' A mega-watt smile broke out on his face._

'_Sure.'_

_It was the start of a beautiful friendship._

_The next day a slightly disturbed Troy met Christine. Without even pausing to say hi he asked her a question 'do you think I'm an idiot?'_

_Honestly, Christine's first response was yes, but thinking about their conversation yesterday, she realised she had turned 180 degree's._

'_No, I think that under that lock of blond hair there is a genius.' All of a sudden his report card was underneath her nose._

'_My dad doesn't think so.' Looking through it she couldn't help but be impressed, had she been a betting person she would earn a lot of money on "who would be that year's dux." _

'_But it is amazing!'_

'_Yeah, well he has the ability to make me feel like an idiot. Like yesterday when he was hitting me once he saw-' as soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew she knew._

'_The bruise. It was from him.' It was a statement not a question._

'_Yeah, I hadn't gotten a bruise like that from football in a long time.' The depressed look in his eyes made her cold heart melt._

'_I care about you.'_

'_What?'_

'_Yesterday, the "I'm liked but I'm not cared about" speech, I want you to know that if you ever feel like that, there's me.' The first smile that graced his face in 24 hours was caused in 24 words._

'_I'll remember that.'_

_They spent the next few weeks together, the entire school was confused with why Troy would spend his time with _**her**_ and why she left her life of voluntary alienation for _**him**_. The teachers on the other hand, they were elated over the fact that Christine's results were improving, they didn't know she was capable of achieving a B+, but Troy helped prove that theory wrong. But the couple had now reached the breaking point in their lives, Christine was struggling to keep her identity a secret and Troy was getting attacked more frequently, and not necessarily for his grades – it was predominately for his football skills – it seemed the best was never good enough for his father. Then it finally snapped with Christine. _

_She didn't know why her real identity was so important anyway._

_..._

'_Hoi. I'm home.' Once the caretaker opened the door Christine barged in, dragging Troy in with her._

'_Does he know?' The caretaker and Christine never had a good relationship, and were well past the stage of fake pleasantries._

'_Oh do you mean have I told him that we are spies. No.' The exaggerated look on her face showed that she was enjoying this more than she should. 'Oh, oops. Well he knows now and I guess there is nothing we can do. Unless you want to risk him exposing us, and we wouldn't want that now would we?' She put on a magnificent display and the fake pout at the end was the last straw for the caretaker. _

'_Christie.'_

'_Don't call me that. 'Her eyes flashed with anger. 'The female parental unit calls me that, therefore I despise the name. Almost as much as I despise her and her "I-need-to-save-the-world-so-much-that- I-don't-know-my-daughter's-name–and-I-will-not-tell-her-I'm-in-the-country-during-my-VACATION" butt, however I don't know if that's possible.' Her attention left the caretaker and focussed on Troy. 'Come on, you can crash my room.' It was mumbled and barely understandable, but the pulling of his hand towards the sleeping area made her intentions very clear. He was very hesitant in moving and when he didn't Christine turned to him, hurt and rejection pouring out from her eyes._

'_Naww, Chris don't look at me like that, it's well... that lady could kill me thirty different ways if she wanted to, I don't think I should get on her bad side.'_

'_But if you don't stay here, where will you go?'_

'_I can always go home, my dad might not have noticed I ran away yet.'_

'_You can't go home to that monster, he will do worse than what that old potato sack can do.'_

'_Watch your language missy. I am the adu-'_

'_Do you want to send him back, huh, to the monster that did this?' Within a second she had pulled his shirt off his head and left his bruises for the caretaker to see. 'Do you want to send him back to the piece of trash that did this to him every day. The one who would bash him up and then expect him to win the football game the next day. And if he didn't...'Christine let out a low whistle before going on 'do you want to send back one of the funniest, nicest, smartest, strongest Britons in England, the guy would make a better spy than half the kids here, and you know it. You've hacked the school's data more than I have – you KNOW he's one of the best. So are you just gonna let him walk away? Is that what you want?' By now Christine was like a train building up strength and energy, waiting to push down any reason that the caretaker had for not allowing him to stay._

'_He was always going stay; I just wish you would treat me with some respect.'_

'_Oh.' The energy had left Christine, and seemed to be transferred to Troy whose exuberance seemed like a dim glow surrounding him._

'_I can stay? I CAN STAY!' With that he ran up to Christine and hugged her. She was stiff and rigid but she still awkwardly tried to hug him back. She had never gotten affection, and tried to push away anyone who attempted to display it to her, but Troy – he was the only exception. But what she didn't expect was him to kiss her forehead and whisper so softly that only she could hear: 'Thank you, I owe you, even if I need to spend my entire life trying to make you happy, I will.'_

He had kept that promise to the very end, and she knew that if the caretaker hadn't been so kind, she would not have ended up the way she was. And so, logically thinking, she became a caretaker herself willing to do whatever it takes for the kids that were under her wing, And when she saw Rose that afternoon, she knew it all had been worth it.

"Goodnight Troy, I still miss you." It was whispered into thin air, but it held so much emotion for Christine. The weariness of the day was catching up with her and so she wriggled down further into her blankets and drifted off to sleep with a cool breeze blowing around her, one that smelt distinctly of Troy's favourite aftershave.

**_-ROSCAR-_**

When he first awoke, it was not because of a soft, calming wind blowing on him and Rose, but rather because the latter had shivered, was snuggling up to his chest and he felt a sudden warmth go through him.

When he first awoke, he saw her and thought it was a dream. But he knew that his dreams could not compare to this reality. The events of the day came flooding back to him and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that things could only get better, and that he would help heal her shattered heart – even if it involved taking every individual piece and keeping them in place with just his love.

But, first he had to go to his room.

_**-ROSCAR-**_

Anyways, I am rather innocent minded so if anything is interpreted wrongly in this story I'm sorry. 'Twas not my intention and I still remain oblivious. Though I'm still not happy with it. It's improved... but still. not my best.

The irony of this is that instead of doing my assignment on 'Women and Domestic Violence' I was writing this :) The sad thing… its been sitting on my computer since '11

P.S It really was 24 words

P.s.s. Firstly, i am sorry for the non-update of it. you have to people to thank 'TheEyeOfThePheonix' who recently wrote a story that was .good. and 'WIP- writer in progress' who reviewed it, and reminded me that i still needed to upload it. and fix it.

p.s.s.s if you think I say 'love' a lot in my fics. I do agree with you, but you also need to keep in mind that they have their friendship 'love,' and that's one of the strongest things that exist (even stronger than super glue).

p.s.s.s.s. I love super glue… and reviews.


End file.
